Haus Baenre
Das Haus Baenre ist das erste und mächtigste Haus in Menzoberranzan. Es ist über 5000 Jahre alt und herrscht länger über die Stadt, als sich irgendeinjemand erinnern kann. Seine besondere Machtstellung verdankt es unter anderem auch dem Wohlwollen Lolths, welcher das Haus stets treu ergeben war. Geschichte Das Haus Baenre gehört zu den ältesten Häusern in Menzoberranzan und besteht seit der Gründung der Stadt. Seit mehr als Tausend Jahren wurde das Haus Baenre von Yvonnel Baenre geführt, die meist nur noch als Oberin Baenre bekannt war, da niemand mehr lebte, der sich noch an eine Zeit vor ihrer Herrschaft erinnern konnte. Sie war so alt, dass selbst ihre einstige Schönheit schon lange dem Erscheinungsbild einer alten, runzligen Dame gewichen war, obwohl normalerweise Drow selbst in hohem Alter noch verhältnismäßig jung wirken. Es wurde stets im Geheimen gemunkelt, dass ihr hohes Alter einen unatürlichen Ursprung hatte und ihr welkes Aussehen eine Nebenwirkung dessen sei. In ihren Ambitionen strebte die Oberin Baenre stets nach mehr Macht für ihr Haus und der Erfüllung des Willens von Lolth. In jüngerer Zeit griffen sie das Haus Do'Urden an, als es diesen nicht gelang den Abtrünnigen Drizzt Do'Urden einzufangen. Später stellte es eine riesige Armee auf, um ihn und seine Verbündeten in Mithril Halle anzugreifen. Diese Schlacht endete mit einer katastrophalen Niederlage für die Drow, als die Oberin Baenre die Unterstützung Lolths verlor, weil sie ein rivalisierendes Haus gleichzeitig angriff. Oberin Baenre starb durch die Hand Bruenor Heldenhammers. Damit zerbrach auch die fragile Allianz der Drow Häuser und ihre Armee zog sich zurück. Zusammen mit der Baenre starben auch viele andere Priesterinnen Lolths des Haus Baenre. Andere Töchter des Hauses wählten diesen Moment der Schwäche, um sich loszusagen und eigene, kleine, Häuser zu gründen. Theoretisch blieben sie zwar mit den Baenres verbündet, praktisch versuchten sie jedoch alles, um möglichst rasch selbst ihren Weg zur Macht in Menzoberranzan zu finden. Dennoch, trotz des Verlustes der Mutter Oberin, blieb das Haus Baenre aus dem Konflikt stark genug übrig und hatte immer noch die größte Armee in Menzoberranzan. Triel Baenre gelang es die Macht in ihrem Haus, mit Hilfe ihres Bruders, zu übernehmen und zur neuen Mutter Oberin aufzusteigen. Sie war die älteste Tochter von Yvonnel Baenre und gleichzeitig die Oberste Priesterin in Arach-Tinilith. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Gromph Baenre, dem Erzmagier von Sorcere, hatten sie die Kontrolle über die mächtigsten Gebilde der Stadt.Erstärkend kam hinzu, dass Quenthel Baenre, welche von Drizzt getötet worden war, von den Toten wieder auferstand und nun anstelle von Triel die Leitung von Arach-Tinilith übernahm. Sie war zwar bei ihrer Schwester verhasst, aber da das Haus nach den Verlusten bei Mithril Halle dringend neuer Priesterinnen bedurfte, dennoch Willkommen. Eine weitere Stütze ist Sos'Umptu, eine Schwester Triels, welche zwar längst nicht so ambitioniert ist, aber dafür in engem Kontakt zu Lolth steht. Dank all dieser Dinge konnte sich das Haus Baenre seine Vormachtstellung in Menzoberranzan auch weiterhin sichern und überstand die Krise, zumal auch die anderen Häuser bei Mithril Halle starke Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Die nächste Krise sollte jedoch bald folgen, als plötzlich die Macht der Priesterinen dahinschwand und damit das gesamte System der Matriarchen auseinanderzubrechen drohte. Auch hier erwies sich das Bündnis Triels mit ihrem Bruder als größte Stütze gegen die beginnende Anarchie in Menzoberranzan. Struktur und Organisation Das Haus Baenre, ist wie nahezu alle mächtigen Häuser der Drow, rein matriarchalisch strukturiert. An seiner Spitze steht immer eine sehr mächtige und einflussreiche Priesterin Lolths. Zu ihrem engsten Kreis zählen die nächsten verwandten Schwestern und Töchter. Sie alle tragen die absolute Macht des Hauses. Untereinander kämpfen die weiblichen Mitglieder stets um eine eigen Machthierachie, wobei sie vor Mord und Intrigen nicht zurückschrecken. Neben den zahlreichen Töchtern der Oberin Baenre, adoptierte das Haus auch des Öfteren vielsprechende weibliche Drow niederer Häuser oder Überlebende von vernichteten Häusern. Sie wurden in das Haus vollkommen integriert, als wären sie leibliche Töchter der Mutter Oberin. Die wichtigste Stütze für die Macht des Hauses Baenre stellte natürlich seine überaus große Zahl an Soldaten dar. Hauptsächlich waren es Sklaven und Söldner, meist Drow niederer Häuser. Teilweise waren auch diese adoptiert. Angeführt wird diese Armee vom Waffenmeister des Hauses, der wie eine Art General fungiert und die Mutter Oberin in militärischen Fragen berät. Für lange Zeit war Dantrag Baenre der Waffenmeister des Hauses. Zu seiner mächtigsten Zeit verfügte das Haus Baenre über mehrere Tausend Drowsoldaten, mehr als fünfzig Priesterinnen Lolths, über fünfhundert Sklaven niederer Rassen. Zudem unterhielt das Haus guten Kontakt zu Bregan D'aerthe und nutzte die Dienste dieser freien Söldner regelmäßig für eigene Zwecke, seien es Bespitzelung, Attentate, oder simple Kriegsdienste. Das Anwesen der Baenres Die Burg der Baenres in Menzoberranzan ist eines der beeindruckendsten Gebäude der Stadt. Im Lauf der Jahrhunderte haben die Matronen es mit vielen verzierten Kuppeln versehen, die mit purpunem Feenfeuer glühen. Ein magischer Netzzaun umgibt es und es heißt, dass dieser von der Spinnenkönigin selbst gewebt wurde. Die Hauskapelle Die Hauskapelle der Baenres wird von Sos'Umptu Baenre geleitet, welche ihr Domizil nur selten verlässt und mit absoluter Hingabe die Aufgaben einer Hohepriesterin für die Baenres erfüllt. Ein besonderes Merkmal der Kapelle ist eine magische Illusion zu Ehren der Spinnenkönigin, welches vom Erzmagier Gromph geschaffen wurde, um seine Mutter gut zu stimmen, nachdem er mit seinen eigenen Eskapaden etwas zu weit gegangen war. Es handelt sich bei diesem Kunstwerk um eine riesige Spinne, die ihre Form immer wieder zu einer wunderschönen Drow verwandelt. Ironischerweise wählte Gromph als Vorbild für die Frauengestalt seine damalige Gespielin Sosdrielle Vandree. Wichtige Mitglieder *Andzrael Baenre *Berg'inyon Baenre *Bladen'Kerst Baenre *Dantrag Baenre *Gromph Baenre *Jarlaxle Baenre *Jeggred Baenre *Liriel Baenre *Merith Baenre *Nauzhror Baenre *Prath Baenre *Quenthel Baenre *Sos'Umptu Baenre *Triel Baenre *Vendes Baenre *Vierna Baenre *Yvonnel Baenre *Zal'therra Baenre *El-Viddenvelp Externe Links * Haus Baenre bei wizards.com (in Englisch) Quellen Fußnoten Literatur *''Legacy of the Drow'' *''Legend of Drizzt'' *''Starlight and Shadows'' *''War of the Spider Queen'' en:House Baenre Kategorie:Drow Haus